1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for production of L-phenylalanine by Escherichia coli (E. coli). More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel E. coli containing a gene for the production of L-phenylalanine and a process for the production of L-phenylalanine by use of the novel microbe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
L-phenylalanine is a kind of essential amino acid and can be used for the synthetic production of ASPARTAME.RTM., a sweetening agent. There are many known methods for production of L-phenylalanine by use of microbes. For example, Japanese Kokai Nos. 37-6345 and 60-160,890 disclose methods for production of L-phenylalanine by use of Brevibacterium or Corynebacterium sp. which require tyrosine. Japanese Kokai 55-165,797 discloses a similar method by use of E. coli which requires tyrosine and which is resistant against tryptophan analogues. However, such prior art processes are not particularly suited for L-phenylalanine production on an industrial scale. Furthermore, these processes produce low yields of L-phenylalanine.